Abysses
by lalala1995
Summary: Neji les regarde, il les regardent toutes les nuit. il le regarde le trahir...pourquoi? pourquoi il ne dit rien? Parce qu'il n'y a rien a dire. Il n'a pas été assez méfiant, il n'a pas su faire taire son coeur, alors il en paye le prix fort...trop fort... Triste mais Happy end(comme toujours avec moi ) NEJI&SHIKAMARU 333
1. Chapter 1

Aha et voilà une nouvelle fic qui me tient assez à coeur^^

C'est un Neji&Shika 3

Bien sur tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais que les lui emprunter quelques instants^^

En espérant que cela vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :p

* * *

Neji était assis sur la branche de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste en face de _leur_chambre.

La pluie ruisselait sur son corps dur et froid, trempant ses cheveux d'ébènes qui coulaient dans son dos.

Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du rester là, que cela ne faisait que le briser encore et encore, à chaque coup de rein de Shikamaru…Mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui :

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, il pouvait voir son amant, celui a qui il avait accepté de donner son cœur, le trahir, le tromper, se perdre entre les reins de ce sale blond qui gémissait son nom sans retenue.

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Shikamaru pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Avec le frère d'Ino ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Cela l'avait tellement choqué la première fois qu'il les avait vu : Il allait mal, il était gravement blessé et rentrait de mission après être passé en urgence à l'hôpital…Il était arrivé sur cette branche de cerisier et là….Ils les avaient vu…Il avait du s'agripper au tronc du grand arbre pour ne pas s'effondrer lorsqu'il avait enfin réalisé, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ce qu'il voyait…

Il n'avait pas pleurer…oh non, oh non ! Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était Neji Hyuga et depuis la mort de son père jamais sa souffrance n'avait réussi à s'échapper de ses pupilles blanches. Aucune larme n'était venu souillé son visage pâle et parfait, mais …Son esprit et son cœur s'était brisé dans un sinistre craquement.

Et maintenant, cela faisait trois semaines qu'il venait les voir, qu'il le regardait s'envoyer en l'air dans _leur _chambre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi il s'infligeait ça…Il en avait besoin…Il avait besoin de le voir pour se convaincre que s'était vrai. Il en avait besoin pour faire totalement disparaître l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Shikamaru. Cet amour si fort qu'il l'avait cru éternel…Il s'employait à le briser. Il y mettait toutes ses forces. Il les regardaient, il les écoutaient tâchant de son mieux de ressentir tout le dégoût que son amant lui inspirait.

Celui-ci ne savait pas qu'il était à Konoha. Il pensait qu'il était encore en mission…Pas encore revenu…En fait, il n'y avait que l'Hokage qui savait qu'il était revenu putôt que prévu de mission et grièvement blessé…et elle croyait qu'il était, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, retourné se reposer chez son petit ami Shikamaru….Mais en réalité, il passait ses nuit perché là à les regarder baiser…Quand ils s'endormaient, il venait se poster sur le bord de la fenêtre pour mieux les observer dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Il ancrait ces images atroces dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur qu'il entrainait à ne plus rien ressentir.

En fait si, il savait pourquoi il venait les voir…Parce que le dégôut et le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait étaient si fort qu'ils étouffaient l'amour qu'il portait à Shikamaru…Alors, il espérait que, nuit après nuit, ce sentiment serait le seul qui resterait dans son cœur déchiré…Il ne voulait plus jamais éprouver une quelconque forme d'attachement…Il voulait, pour toujours et à jamais, ne plus ressentir qu'indifférence, mépris, dégout et méfiance envers toute personne qui chercherait à se rapprocher de lui. Alors, pour cela, il venait et il faisait subir cette torture à son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meure.

Mais ce soir c'était Noël. C'était différent.

Ce soir Shikamaru et Kotaro, le frère d'Ino, ne couchaient pas seulement ensemble, ils passaient le réveillon ensemble comme un véritable couple. Neji ne pensait pas que cela pourrait être aussi douloureux. Il avait cru que son cœur avait fini d'agoniser durant les jours précédent, ne cessant de les voir s'envoyer en l'air…Mais il se rendait compte que son cœur avait en fait encore beaucoup de force et pouvait encore le faire souffrir terriblement, terriblement…Il eut envie d'hurler à la mort en les voyant dîner en amoureux, plaisanter, s'échanger des cadeaux, puis aller faire l'amour devant le feu de cheminée…Il eut envie d'hurler de toute ses forces, d'entrer et de les tuer, d'entrer et de pleurer, d'entrer et de lui demander pourquoi ? de le supplier de lui expliquer, d'entrer et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique, d'entrer et de tout casser, de tout casser et d'hurler, de sangloter, de s'effondrer, de courir, de courir très loin sans s'arrêter, de pleurer, d'hurler encore encore encore ! Jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, jusqu'à ce que son cri lui crève les tympans, jusqu'à ce que cette douleur, cette souffrance horrible cesse.

Mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de rester là à les regarder. Il s'obligea à continuer de regarder et cette fois, lorsque l'aube se leva et qu'il s'en alla, il sut…Il sut que son cœur venait bel et bien de mourir.

Il alla voir Tsunade et lui demanda, une nouvelle mission.

Elle hésita, avec ses blessures et son handicap, elle ne savait pas si s'était raisonnable mais il avait passé tous ses tests d'aptitudes avec succès et il avait l'air déterminé.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu ce regard. Un regard qu'il avait avant que Naruto ne le sorte des ténèbres…Non, en fait, il avait un regard bien plus inquiétant.

Avant il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'un vide abyssale.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé?

Le chap 2 n'attends que vos reviews :p


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre deux !

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE II

Deux semaines plus tard.

Tsunade savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du l'écouter. Qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre les missions.

Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et vérifia les constantes des appareils branchés au Hyuga.

Il était stable. Stable mais pas encore sortit d'affaire.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Shikamaru que son amant était dans un sale état.

Elle le fit appeler à son bureau.

-Shikamaru, je suis désolé mais j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer.

Elle vit un voile d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux du ninja qui lui faisait face alors qu'il demandait aussitôt :

-Neji ?

-Oui. Il est à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il a été victime d'une embuscade et il a perdu énormément de sang. De plus il souffre de nombreuses hémorragies et de lésions internes.

-Il…Il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui mais difficilement…

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Biensur.

Il allait sortir quand elle le retint :

-Shikamaru…Je suis désolé de l'avoir renvoyé en mission juste après les fêtes de Noel.

-Ce n'est ri…Attendez ! Les fêtes de Noel ?!

-Oui cela fait deux semaines que Neji est parti en mission.

-Non cela fait plus de trois mois !

-Quoi ? Biensur que non, il est rentré de sa mission à Kumo no Kuni la première semaine de décembre, après deux mois de mission. Il devait rentrer plus tard mais il a du rentré plus tôt, trop gravement blessé. Il est resté trois semaines à Konoha pour se reposer puis je l'ai renvoyé, à sa demande, le 26 décembre.

Elle regarda Shikamaru pâlir et se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres.

-Il…Il est…Il est rentré….quand ? Le…La…première de décembre… ?

-Oui. Mais…Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ! Il m'a dit qu'il se reposait chez vous ! Le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures ! Il n'y était pas ?! S'énerva Tsunade.

Elle vit Shikamaru chanceler et s'appuyer contre le mur, le visage atrocement blême.

-Je…Je crois…crois…que j'ai fait une bêtise, souffla Shikamaru.

-Je crois aussi qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair.

-Je l'ai trompé, avoua soudain Shikamaru, avec le frère d'Ino.

La surprise se vit sur le visage de l'Hokage.

-Shikamaru ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Si ! Biensur que si ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime n'en doutez pas ! Mais…je me sentais…seul …mal…je m'ennuyais…

Le regard de l'Hokage se fit dur :

-Tu l'as trompé parce que tu t'ennuyais ?

-Je…

-Tu as vraiment fait ça Shikamaru ? Tu as imaginé le mal que cela lui ferait ? Tu as imaginé les dégâts que tu pourrais causer ? Surtout qu'il avait vraiment besoin de ton soutien lorsqu'il est rentré de sa mission à Kumo no Kuni.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le verras par toi-même bien assez tôt….Dire que j'ai pensé que pendant les trois semaines de repos que je lui avait accordé, il était avec toi, bien au chaud dans tes bras et que tu le soignais et le choyais comme un prince…Je me suis bien trompée…

Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Shikamaru qui se sentit affreusement mal.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe, ajouta-t-elle, où a-t-il passé ses trois semaines ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas…Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là…

Ce fut à ce moment là que Shizune entra dans le bureau et annonça :

-Neji vient de reprendre conscience.

-Parfait, déclara Tsunade, allons tirer cela au clair.

-Est-ce que je dois venir ? Hésita Shikamaru, si il est rentré et qu'il n'est pas venu me voir…C'est…C'est qu'il a surement découvert…que…

-Oui, tu viens ! Tu ne vas pas fuir comme un lâche !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital et découvrirent un Neji très pâle, emmitouflé jusqu'au coup dans une couverture.

Ils furent tous les deux frappé par son regard incroyablement vide et par le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas à la présence de Shikamaru.

Ils avaient pensé qu'il s'énerverait, hurlerait, ou les ignorerait en leur jetant un regard glacé mais il n'en fut rien…Juste un atroce détachement.

Il les salua.

-Neji, comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, Hokage-sama.

-J'ai besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions.

-Oui ?

-Lorsque tu es rentré de ta mission de Kumo no Kuni, je t'ai accordé trois semaines de congé…mais tu n'es pas allé chez Shikamaru. La journée tu étais à l'hôpital pour ta rééducation mais où passais-tu tes nuits ?

-…

Neji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il porta son regard sur Shikamaru qui sursauta. Il pensé qu'il y trouverait de la tristesse ou de la haine ou au moins des reproches mais…rien.

-J'étais chez nous, commença Neji, du moins sur notre propriété. J'étais assis dans le grand cerisier qui permet de regarder par la fenêtre de notre chambre.

Les deux ninjas ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise et Shikamaru porta la main à sa bouche alors qu'il demandait d'une voix blanche :

-Alors tu as tout vu ?

-Oui. Du couché au levé du soleil je vous ai regardé…toutes les nuits je suis venu et je vous ai observé. Vos étreintes, vos baisers, vos caresses, votre amour…

-Non ! NON NEJI ! Il n'y jamais eu d'amour entre nous.

Il était rare que Shikamaru cri mais là, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Neji. Il ne le voulait pas. Et il sentait que c'était déjà trop tard.

-Merde ! jura-t-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains et en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Neji…pourquoi es-tu rester à les regarder ? Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Je ne sais pas…Je crois que je n'ai pas pu. Le choc a été trop dur, trop violent. Le temps que je réalise ce que je voyait…il était déjà trop tard…Il avait fait son choix…Il m'avait trahi…Qu'y avait-il a dire ?

-Neji je ne t'ai pas trahi, tenta Shikamaru mais Neji l'ignora et continua de répondre à Tsunade :

-Et pourquoi je suis resté à les regarder ? Ça…Je le sais très bien…C'était pour me tuer.

Les deux ninjas sursautèrent en entendant ces mots.

-Te…

-J'ai voulu détruire mon cœur. Mon âme. Celle capable de souffrir pour autrui. Celle capable de ressentir de l'amour pour cet humain pitoyable. J'ai cru ne jamais y parvenir. J'ai cru que je ne cesserais jamais d'agoniser. Que jamais je ne trouverai le repos…Puis il y a eu le soir de Noel…Je les ai vu se conduire comme un parfait petit couple et là…Je n'ai plus rien senti…Plus rien du tout…J'ai enfin été libéré…

* * *

REVIEWs! et à Bientôt ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bon , place au chapitre 3!

* * *

CHAPITRE III

Shikamaru fixait avec horreur Neji. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer résonnaient dans sa tête si violement qu'il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

Il connaissait Neji mieux que quiconque. Il savait qu'il ne pardonnait que très difficilement et qu'il supportait mal la trahison…et lui…Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il l'avait trahi de la pire des façon…pendant des semaines et sous ses yeux…

Il ne comprenait que trop bien que ses actes stupides et égoïstes avaient eu des conséquences désastreuses.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait tout perdu.

Il avait mis des années à réussir à obtenir la confiance de Neji. Des années pour qu'il s'abandonne complètement à lui…et il avait tout brisé.

Il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait trahi tellement profondément…

-Neji, je ne voulais pas ! Tenta-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'ai fait parce que…

-Parce que tu t'ennuyais, lâcha soudain Tsunade.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire, mais les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle ne voulait pas enfoncer Shikamaru, elle se disait qu'il était déjà assez bas, mais son indignation vis à vis de son comportement avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se mêler de cette histoire mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Je vois, murmura Neji.

-Non Neji ! Tu ne vois rien ! Paniqua Shikamaru.

-Si…Je suis désolé Shikamaru. Je n' aurai pas du te laisser seul aussi longtemps.

Shikamaru le dévisagea surpris :

-Tu…Quoi ? Tu es désolé ? Pourquoi ! C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser !

-Non, je suis désolé que tu te sois ennuyé alors que nous étions en couple et que cela t'ait poussé à t'abaisser à faire quelque chose d'aussi abjecte que de me tromper.

Shikamaru se sentit encore plus mal. Il se leva et voulut venir saisir la main de Neji.

La couverture glissa et Shikamaru se figea :

-Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que….ton bras….

-Voilà pourquoi il a du rentrer plus tôt de sa mission a Kumo ni Kuni, cracha Tsunade.

Le bras gauche de Neji avait été sectionné juste en dessous de son épaule et son moignon était sanglé dans une gaine de cuir noire.

Shikamaru porta une main à sa bouche et crut que ses genoux allaient céder.

Il sentit la main de Tsunade saisir son bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

-Pourquoi je ne savais pas ? Souffla Shikamaru.

-Parce que tu étais trop occupé à filer le parfait amour avec Kotaro, répondit Neji d'une voix calme et neutre.

-JE NE FILAIS PAS LE PARFAIT AMOUR ! Hurla Shikamaru, J'AI FAIT UNE CONNERIE ! C'EST JUSTE UN AMI ! J'ÉTAIS MAL SANS TOI ET IL M'A JUSTE RÉCONFORTER !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, répondit Neji imperméable à cet éclat.

Les cris de Shikamaru ne lui faisaient plus rien.

Il se dit que c'était un peu inquiétant d'être insensible et détaché à ce point mais après tout c'est ce qu'il avait cherché.

Il se sentait un peu étrange. Comme complètement vidé.

C'était assez reposant et satisfaisant.

Il avait eu peur que la vue de Shikamaru le fasse souffrir mais il n'avait rien ressentit en le voyant entrer dans la chambre derrière Tsunade.

Il pouvait analyser la situation de façon clair et objective.

C'était pour cela qu'il pouvait s'excuser. Parce que quelque part, bien qu'il ne la cautionna pas, il comprenait l'attitude de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, appela-t-il doucement, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de joyeux, de drôle, ni même de gentil et d'attentionné. Je ne suis pas intéressant. Je comprends que tu te sois ennuyé. Je me rends que ce qu'il s'est passé était entièrement de ma faute. Je ne mentirai pas…J'ai ressentit pour toi de la haine…J'ai eu envie de t'arracher le cœur à main nu après avoir arraché les membres de Kotaro un par un. J'ai aussi eu envie de mourir. J'aurai voulu pouvoir arraché mon propre cœur pour mettre fin à mes souffrances….Mais maintenant…Je ne t'en veux même pas. Je ne ressens ni joie ni peine par rapport à ce que tu as fait. Je regrette juste que nous soyons sortis ensemble et de m'être abaissé à te laisser me prendre, mon corps et mon cœur. C'est une humiliation et un déshonneur pour un membre de la famille Hyuga et j'espère que tu n'auras pas l'audace d'ébruiter cette affaire. A présent je souhaiterai me reposer.

Tsunade fit sortir un Shikamaru pétrifié.

-Pourquoi…il dit ça ?

Tsunade haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses mais l'état mental de Neji la préoccupait.

-Il…Je l'ai perdu.

-Je pense que tu l'as bien cherché, souffla-t-elle.

-Neji ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Naruto en s'asseyant au chevet de son ami.

Neji le dévisagea étrangement.

En temps normal, il aurait été heureux de voir Naruto, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami…mais là, il ne ressentait rien. Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait vu Shikamaru.

Il aurait du se sentir désolé de ne plus pouvoir rendre son affection au blond, mais même ce sentiment il ne le ressentait plus. Il lui semblait juste que quelque chose de douloureux s'agitait dans son ventre.

Il se leva et s'excusa avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

A peine eut-il mis le verrou qu'il s'effondra à quatre pattes vomissant du sang.

Il regarda la flaque rouge s'élargir puis, une fois qu'il cessa de vomir, il l'essuya et se releva.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son double lui faire face, une grimace de douleur marquant ses traits, saignant abondamment de toute part.

La vision ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'en réalité ce n'était que son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et que le sang qui le couvrait avait disparu. Il avait du se tromper. Son reflet était sa réplique exacte. Le visage lisse de toute émotion, juste un petit filet de sang au coin des lèvres.

Il l'essuya et ressortit de la salle de bain.

-Excuse moi Naruto, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui.

-Il s'est excusé ! BORDEL ! Pourquoi ? C'était moi qui aurait du me prosterner à ses pied et implorer son pardon ! Il aurait du m'hurler dessus ! Il aurait du me frapper ! Me traiter de salaud ! Bordel ! Il…il n'a même pas réagi. Il en a eu rien à faire. Il m'a parlé tellement froidement et poliment. Comme si j'étais devenu un étranger.

-Shikamaru, le coupa Tsunade, tu ne comprends pas que Neji a mis toute sa volonté à faire une croix sur votre relation ? Tu ne comprends pas que c'était pour lui le seul moyen de supporter ce que tu avais fait. Cependant, je m'inquiète. Si il enferme tous ses sentiments dans un recoin sombre de son cœur, si il intériorise tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

* * *

Laissez des reviews ^^


End file.
